


Rebuild

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Adaptation, Drabble, F/M, Game: Mortal Kombat 11 Spoilers, Game: Mortal Kombat 11: Aftermath DLC, Gen, Headcanon, Other, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Rebuilding, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: "This isn't entirely accurate, but I'm back, Raiden."
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea and Karen.

When the now human Raiden finally saw Lord Liu Kang, he also saw was Karen, alive and well. To his surprise, this Karen survived Kronika's deceit. In a last-ditch effort to repair the timeline, however, she relinquished her powers to the Hourglass. Her life would have gone with them, but Shang Tsung attempted to stop her using his soul magic.

Thus, she lived, but her heart was broken. It would have remained that way had things been different during their first face-to-face.

"This probably isn't my place, but I'm sorry," she began. "I'm sorry for keeping my mouth shut, for letting things get this way. For everything."

"Never be sorry for your time with your Raiden," he reasoned. "No matter where he is now, I am certain he will never forget the time he spent knowing you. Of loving you."

With almost shaky hands, his next words came out soft and broken.  
  
"I am not the Raiden you knew and loved," he continued. "Yet, I wish to help you in your times of need. My Karen did not survive Kronika's meddling. I have not ceased mourning since."

Karen realized that what Lord Liu Kang said was true. And her Raiden may not have been spared from the altered timeline. Last she learned, Shang Tsung planned to siphon his and Fujin's powers for eternity.

If there was one thing she learned from her roller-coaster of a life, it was to be grateful for the miracles that happened once in a while. So, she took his hands in her own when he attempted to speak again.

"This isn't entirely accurate, but I'm back, Raiden," she said with a smile, trying to cheer him up.

He gasped, realizing that maybe a second chance was on the horizon. The former God of Thunder smiled at her warmly.

"Welcome home, my darling."

* * *

As the fighters trained in the Wu Shi Academy, a lone monk crafted a familiar heirloom in the forge. He hoped that his creation would be a symbol of his family. He also hoped that the legacy he would leave behind would be marked by this statue.

When noise was heard behind him, his confusion was present when he turned behind him. That confusion turned to surprise when he saw the presence of the Fire God before him.

"Kung Lao," this deity began.

The monk, who was simply known as Kung Lao back then, would have backed away. He got stopped by the table behind him.

"Where did you-?" he tried to ask. "Who? Who are you?"

"I am Lord Liu Kang," Lord Liu Kang introduced. "God of Thunder and Fire."

"God of..." the monk, Kung Lao, repeated.

Realizing he was in the presence of a God, he bowed before him out of respect. The gesture was returned in kind. Stories about the Fire God were told, but he never predicted that the deity would be real. The most prevalent one was how he helped repair the relationship the former God of Thunder had with a mortal.

The two of them currently live in peace elsewhere from what he learned.

"Forgive my disrespect, my Lord," he began out of apology.

"Enough, Kung Lao," Liu Kang told him, lowering himself down to the floor.

The God of dual elements approached him with a smile, making sure he recognized himself as a friendly face.

"You are humble," he noted. "Not like the Kung Lao I knew."

"The Kung Lao you knew?" Kung Lao questioned.

"A story for another time. I have chosen you as my Champion, Kung Lao."

He placed one hand on the other man's shoulder.

"We have work to do," the deity told him. "You must be prepared. Trained."

"Trained?" the monk repeated in the form of a question. "For what?"

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Not entirely canon, purely self-indulgent.


End file.
